


"Never Again"

by iknowanicegirl, nicapark (iknowanicegirl)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Breakup, Fluff, Jealousy, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Oneshot, jinyoung is jealous, mark and jinyoung are exes, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark
Summary: Jinyoung knows what his priorities are and on top of his list as a student on his last year in highschool is to graduate with flying colors. It's examination week and he should really be reviewing right now but... why does he find himself sitting at the corner of a restaurant, trying to sneak a peek of the guy his ex-boyfriend is currently on a date with?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	"Never Again"

**Author's Note:**

> a Christmas treat to my co-#MarkJin enthusiasts :)))
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

"So... I'll go over your place tonight?"  
"Sure... my parents won't be home."

And as soon as he heard them giggling and making smoochy faces to each other, **_Jinyoung_** can't help but clear his throat too loudly _~~in purpose~~_ just so he could cut the irritating couple from flirting some more. For goodness sake, they're at the library! Do neither of them has any shame?

That was able to get the attention of the young flirting couple and now the guy was looking at Jinyoung and through those eyes it's as if he's asking him _what the hell is wrong with him?_ Jinyoung could very much explain to him word by word what is his problem since he's been bearing with their flirting episode for almost fifteen minutes now. He's been glaring at them every once in a while but they're too busy whispering and giggling by themselves plus those extra touches which makes Jinyoung cringe so much, yet this seems to be the first time the couple has noticed that they're not alone in the table they're all seated on. The guy was still giving him the look so in return, Jinyoung gives him a deadpan look. Really, he didn't even need to remind these two that the library isn't the place to do all these flirting. But maybe that fact is beyond the guy's understanding and probably even the girl's because two seconds after, they're back at it again.

Jinyoung could only groan in frustration. He went here to review. Finals is nearly approaching so he's on edge, trying his damnest to stay calm and collected despite the pressure he's feeling because hell, it's finals! This is his last chance to climb higher in the list of students running for honors this school year. His standing will help him land a spot in his dream university. He is never allowed to fuck this up.

So like he said, he's here to review and yet these two... grade 10 students _~~as he has seen in their ids~~_ won't ever let him have his peace. Figuring that the young couple don't have any plans to even get embarrassed because of his presence, Jinyoung decides to just focus back to reviewing and pretend he's alone in the table. 

But that was not until he heard a smooching sound again and when he checked on the couple, he saw how the guy was kissing the girl in her neck. It almost scandalized him that he won't able to stop himself from reacting. He hit the table with his palm, enough to get the guy's attention and when he turned to him, Jinyoung gives him a very disapproving look. "Excuse me?" He also expressed his disapproval verbally. 

The guy looked pissed for a second before turning to his girlfriend and telling her that they should just leave. When the couple stood up from their seat, Jinyoung arched his brow at them as he told them, "Thank you." It didn't get any response from the leaving couple though, and Jinyoung is frankly not waiting for any. He's just glad that he'll finally have his peace now.

Or so he thought... because just as he was about to go back to reading, his phone suddenly rang. Jinyoung almost jumped in surprise but thank God his hands were quick enough to search for his phone. He clicked on the answer button in panic even without reading the name of the caller yet.

He put the phone in his ear and talked in a very hushed voice. "Hello?" Jinyoung says, checking on the strict librarian who is already narrowing her eyes at him.

The librarian was pointing at his phone, and Jinyoung knows what she's trying to say. She's telling him to drop the call or go outside to attend to it. Jinyoung however tries to ignore the librarian for a few seconds. He then heard a response from the other line. "Hello, hyung?"

And just by his voice, Jinyoung knows who the caller is. "Yugyeom? Why did you call?" After asking that, Jinyoung sees the librarian crossing her arms and glaring at him. She then gestured for the exit doors. Jinyoung put his finger up to tell the librarian that he just needs a second before returning to Yugyeom on the phone. "Is this important, Gyeom? Because I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Well..." Jinyoung could sense how the younger was hesitating and he could imagine him biting his nails since that's what Yugyeom do whenever he's anxious. 

"Well?" Jinyoung pushes.

"It's about Mark hyung..." Just the mention of his name made Jinyoung's thoughts stop a bit. But then he found the librarian right in front of him, still with her arms crossed. 

"Calls should be taken outside. You're distracting other students." She tells him. Jinyoung wants to argue back and ask why she didn't do this same thing to the couple flirting here in his table just a few minutes ago. But he decides against it and just nods at the librarian.

"Wait a second, Gyeom." He told the younger before standing up and making his way outside the library. He left his things on the table since he plans to go back as soon as he's done with talk with Yugyeom. When he reached outside, he put the phone back in his ear. "What were you saying again?"

"I actually am not sure if I should tell you about this still since..." Yugyeom halts for a bit, probably deciding against going through the rest of his sentence. "But I didn't expect him to do that this early. I mean..."

"Do what?" Jinyoung asked before he could think if he even should.

Yugyeom's response didn't come immediately which only irked Jinyoung so he pushed some more. "Do what, Yugyeom? Your brother did what?"

And Jinyoung knew Yugyeom recognizes that tone of his. In a second, he did answer. "He's out on a date with some guy." It came out rushed, like Yugyeom just breathed the words out of his lungs but funnily though, just by hearing his news, it's as if the air in Jinyoung's lungs were sucked off.

"A date?" Jinyoung mindlessly repeats. "With who?"

"I don't really know the guy but all I know is his name is Youngjae and they have a class together. I've seen hyung hang out with him for a few times now."

_And you're only telling me this now?!_ Jinyoung wants to ask but bites his lips so he couldn't. He only noticed that he's already clenching his hands when he was about to will himself to stay calm and cool. This really shouldn't be a problem now, at least for him it shouldn't be... right? But then... _"Alright, I'll give you the time out that you need. But if you decide that you still want to be with me, I'd still be waiting here."_ Jinyoung closes his eyes tight as he recalled his words, Mark's own words when they broke up. That is what Mark had told him when he said he wants a time out from their relationship. But now what's this? Mark is on a date with someone? When it's roughly been three weeks since they broke up? _Wait my ass!_

"Jinyoung hyung?" Yugyeom's voice was able to drag him back to reality again, cutting his train of... unwanted thoughts. "Are you still there?"

Jinyoung felt embarrassed. How dare he act affected like this when he was the one who initiated the break up? Yet still. _Ugh! This is stupid!_ "Yeah... I just... I did say I'm in the middle of something."

"Oh, Right. I'm sorry for interrupting."

Jinyoung then felt a bit of guilt. "Nah, it's alright. Although... I don't understand why you're telling me this? Me and Mark had broken up already, remember? So that means he can date whoever he wants to date. Cut your hyung some slack, okay?" His jaw almost hurt from too much clenching as he tells Yugyeom all that. It's a good thing that they're only talking through a phone call or else Yugyeom would see how insincere he is with what he's saying. 

"Oh." Yugyeom's voice sounded so small, and Jinyoung noticed how his tone dropped. "Maybe you're right, hyung. I'm sorry for calling you just to tell you this. I'll drop the call you you could go back to what you're doing. Bye, hyung."

"Bye, Gyeom."

When the call ended, all Jinyoung could do is heave a deep sigh. He thinks that he just did the right thing, but as soon as he returned inside the library, it became impossible for him to focus on reviewing. He tried to read but nothing is going inside his brain, aside from the thought of Mark going on a date with someone. He then recalled how the young couple was flirting with each other just a while ago, but this time, he's imagining Mark with whoever it is he's going on a date with. And at that moment, Jinyoung knew he could never go back to reviewing.

Standing up, Jinyoung gathered his things and stuffed them inside his bag. As he left the library, Jinyoung calls Yugyeom again and the second the younger answered, he asked, "This date you're talking about... where is this exactly?"

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

Yugyeom did tell him where it was and now Jinyoung finds himself seated on the far corner of the restaurant, about five tables away from where Mark is seated with his date.

_Choi Youngjae._ He knows the guy. Well not _know_ as in know him. He just spent a few minutes stalking on his instagram account. This guy is in love with his dog since his feed almost looked like an account dedicated for his dog alone. The guy has more pictures of his dog rather than his own. Still, the guy looks exactly as how he did in the pictures he's seen. Choi Youngjae looks young, maybe he's still in eleventh grade? He's not sure. Aside from looking young, the guy looks like an otter. And Jinyoung hates the fact that otters are cute since it'll basically say the same thing about Youngjae. But he also can't deny that the guy really is cute especially when he smiles like he's walking on rainbows and sunshine. Jinyoung hates it. But heck, the guy is cute.

Then again, maybe Mark always liked cute guys. As he remembered, that's how Mark complimented him when they first went out back in tenth grade.

_"You're cute." Mark tells him as they sat across each other inside an ice cream parlor._

_The guy had asked him out, after a few painful weeks of waiting if the older could do something more than just staring and smiling shyly at him whenever they passed each other in the hallway and sending him 'good morning' and 'good night' in instagram._

_Jinyoung plays with his spoon, trying hard to maintain eye contact without letting the blonde see that he's really nervous, his hands are almost sweating. "Uhm... thanks?"_

_"No, really. You are cute." Mark tells him once more and Jinyoung could already feel his blood rushing to his face. He's about to divert the talk somewhere else when Mark went on with what he still wants to say. "I like your cute button nose, your brown eyes and these cute little wrinkles forming on its sides whenever you laugh or smile. I like your smile too, it makes you look cuter. And your cute puffy cheeks, I like those too, and even your thick brows. I like all of those, Jinyoung... and you." Mark stares at him intently, a smile drawing on his lips and Jinyoung couldn't even get a hold of his own heart which is thumping so hard right now with every word that Mark says._

_"I like you, Jinyoung. And I'd like to date you everyday."_

"May I take your order, sir?" Jinyoung's walk down the memory lane was disrupted when someone spoke beside him. When he looked up, he saw a young man, who looked like a waiter, handing him a menu. 

"Uhm... okay." Jinyoung answers and scans the menu quickly. He saw that Mark and his date have already ordered and someone is already serving their food so Jinyoung just made a short oder and hands back the menu to the young waiter. The guy looks like he's the same age as Yugyeom, maybe he's a part-timer. 

"Would that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you..." Jinyoung checks on the guy's nameplate. "...Bambam."

After his food was served, Jinyoung felt his phone vibrating. Thank God he had put it in a silent mode. Answering it, he keeps his eyes on Mark and this Youngjae guy. They were just talking, and Mark probably is being the funniest guy Youngjae has ever met since he can't stop laughing at whatever Mark is telling him. Jinyoung can't help but roll his eyes.

"What is it?" Jinyoung asks.

"Whoa. Someone seems to not be in a good mood today. Is it because it's finals? Are you reviewing? You're at the library?"

This here is Jackson, his best friend. They're in the same grade level too, but Jackson pays more attention to sports rather than his studies. Jinyoung checked the time on his watch. This guy probably has just finished his training in fencing. 

"Why are you asking?" 

"I just am. Are you in the library? I'll go there, then."

"No, I am not at the library." 

"Then where?"

"I'm at Gongyang." Jinyoung responds so Jackson would leave him be. But maybe he should've just lied.

"You're eating alone? How dare you not ask me to come? I'll be there in ten."

"Hey, don't come here, okay?"

"Why not?" Jackson asks and Jinyoung could already see him pouting. "Are you on a date? I thought no dating yet since you said you need to focus on your studies more, huh Park Jinyoung?"

"I am not on a date, alright?" Jinyoung says, sighing exasperatedly. His eyes darted on the table where Mark is laughing with Youngjae. "But Mark is."

Since Jackson refused to let their talk end at that, Jinyoung winds up telling Jackson his purpose of going here. And that turned into him venting out his frustrations about this whole situation for the next ten minutes. Jinyoung had told Jackson how mad he is at Mark for not being true to his words and for being on a date with someone else even though it only has been three weeks since they broke up.

"Hate that I need to say this but... you're the one who broke up with him, remember?" and yet, here he has Jackson telling him something which he already knew.

"I know that, okay? But you also know why I did that. I just want to focus more on studying right now since it our last year in high school. I can't afford any distraction and-"

"Mark is a distraction?"

Jinyoung sighs at what he heard from his best friend. "I didn't say that." His eyes then wandered to where Mark is, still seeming to have a great time with Youngjae. Jinyoung felt a stab of pain in his heart as he watched Mark laughing, being happy with someone else and not him. He lets out another sigh. "I knew I can't be a good boyfriend to him since I wanted to focus more on studying. I won't be able to spend time with him unlike before. I won't be able to respond to his texts as regularly as before. I'll have to sacrifice my time with him just so I could spend more time in studying and reviewing. We'll have different priorities since for Mark... it has always been me first. And that'll be unfair to him, that's why I asked for a time out. I admit that I asked for it so that I won't feel guilty if ever I start to lose time for him. I asked for it so I won't need to feel responsible of being a good boyfriend to him."

A few seconds passed and Jackson wasn't saying anything. But Jinyoung wants to get one last thing off his chest. "Did you know that I was planning on asking him to get back together with me right after finals?" Just then he heard Mark's laugh from their table and he saw how Youngjae hit the older's arm asking him to stop because it's embarrassing. Jinyoung felt his bitterness again. "But it looks like I won't ever have the chance to ask him that. He looks happy right now. And although I want to be the one making him laugh like how he's laughing right now... well I guess I would never be. I guess, never again."

Jinyoung feels something in his throat and not wanting to look like a loser that he is in a public place like this, he decides to head out. "Sorry you need to hear all that. Sorry that you have such a stupid plus dramatic guy as your best friend."

"Stop being silly. I'm alright with you being dramatic... but not stupid, alright?"

Jinyoung nods although he knows Jackson won't see. "I'll drop the call. I'll just see you tomorrow, Jackson."

"You sure you don't want me to go there?"

"Nah. I'm leaving anyway."

"Alright. Text me when you get home."

"Okay. Bye, Jackson." Jinyoung ends the call and had one last glance on Mark and Youngjae's table.

Heaving a sigh, Jinyoung stands to head to the counter and pay but before he could pass through this table, some guy has blocked his way. "Excuse me?" Jinyoung says, expecting the guy would move but to no avail. The guy was tall, but because he's wearing a hoodie, Jinyoung can't see the guy's face. "Excuse me?" He repeated, trying to get past the stranger.

And then the unexpected happened. The guy tripped on something causing him to fall on the floor. Jinyoung was about to help him when he noticed that the guy's hoodie wasn't covering his face anymore which allowed him to recognize the stranger.

"Yugyeom?" Jinyoung's brows creased as he stared at the younger who is still on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Jinyoung was too busy waiting for Yugyeom's answer that he didn't notice that someone has already made his way towards them. "Jinyoung?" Only then did he notice that Mark was already in front of him, looking at him through confused eyes. "You're here?" And then Mark was looking at Yugyeom. "You too?"

Jinyoung already has an idea where this would all lead to and he's ready to get swallowed by the floor. Mark still looks confused as his eyes darted from him to Yugyeom. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jinyoung has no response to give until Yugyeom uttered something under his breath. "Oh... shit, I'm screwed."

🙤 · ┈┈┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈┈┈ · 🙦

They were still in the restaurant- the three of them: him, Yugyeom and Mark; since Youngjae already bid goodbye a few minutes ago after saying he'll be meeting with this guy _Jaebeom_. Jinyoung is seated beside Yugyeom with Mark seated in front of them and they both look like kids about to get scolded by their dad.

"So... why are you both here again?" Mark asked before turning to him. "You first, Jinyoung."

Although his hands were starting to sweat and he's getting really nervous not to mention very much embarrassed, Jinyoung tried to keep his cool and to at least make himself look like he wasn't here to do something stupid. 

"Well... I was just... hungry and... I decided to go here and eat." He told Mark.

"Right and I was too, hyung! I got hungry so I went here to eat too." Yugyeom then added.

"Don't expect me to believe that you have money to dine in here, Gyeom. Mom confiscated your card and froze your allowance until next week." Mark said a matter of factly before turning to face him. "And you, Jinyoung... you hated eating alone. So why would you eat here all by your own?"

That's when he and Yugyeom exchanged glances. "Actually, we went here together-"

But Mark cut him in the middle fo his sentence. "Should've told me that in the beginning, now I won't be able to buy that alibi."

Jinyoung is at loss for words. What could he possibly say that would help him get out from this sticky mess he made? Ruffling his hair in frustration, Jinyoung stared at Yugyeom for a brief second as he shakes his head. "I shouldn't have come here." He says more to himself although he's aware that both Yugyeom and Mark heard what he just said.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was enraged by what Yugyeom had told me." Now, he said it. And now he's staring at Mark, matching his stare. 

"What Yugyeom told you?" Mark glances at Yugyeom who is beside him, tapping on his arm. "What is it about?"

From his side, he could hear how Yugyeom called him. "Hyung... let's not get to that part anymore, eh?" But Jinyoung is not one to listen. Instead, he sat up straight and squared his shoulders up. 

"He told me that you're on a date with someone. And that someone is Choi Youngjae... you know? That otter-looking guy you were having a blast with just a few minutes ago?"

"Hyung-"

Ignoring Yugyeom, Jinyoung still went on. "Yugyeom told me that he didn't even expect you to go out on a date this soon and boy did I not expect that too, especially after recalling what you said to me that day when we broke up... that you're just giving me the time out I need, and that you'll be waiting. Well, waiting my ass! I saw with my own two eyes how you went back on your own words, Mark."

Beside him, Jinyoung could still hear Yugyeom saying _oh no.. oh no..._ but that is not his concern now. In front of him, Mark was staring at him, open-mouthed. 

"You know, I was not about to give a shit on who you're dating now because yeah, we already broke up. I was even the one who asked for that but I also didn't ask for you to make that kind of promise. I didn't ask you to tell me that you'll wait. So you can't possibly blame me for expecting that you would. But you didn't. So Mark, you can't also blame me for getting mad at you for that, and for getting hurt because of that. If you didn't mean what you said back then, you shouldn't have said any of it. Because that only made me hope that I still have something to go back to and to return to. It had me hoping that you will still be there and that I can still come back to you. But don't you worry, I got my head clear now. I now know that it's impossible so I'll never hope again. Never again, Mark."

By the time he finished, Jinyoung was already breathing heavily. That was too much for him to say, but at least he was able to. Now, seeing how Mark was taken aback by everything he just said, Jinyoung figures this is the right time for him to leave. He has embarrassed himself far too much already. He needs to leave. And he was just about to, until Mark reached for his hand, disabling him from leaving his seat.

"Wait." Mark said, not letting his hand go, keeping him in place. "That was a lot to process but... " Then the older was looking at Yugyeom who is hiding his face in his hands. "Yugyeom? What did you tell Jinyoung?"

Yugyeom's eyes shifted from left to right. "Uhm... well I-"

"Did you tell him I was on a date? With Youngjae?"

"You really were." Jinyoung butts in, breaking free of Mark's hold.

"No I was not." Mark says and Jinyoung was about to call him out for straight up lying when Mark turned to Yugyeom. "And you knew that. I did tell you I was meeting with Youngjae and what it was about. You told Jinyoung we're going on a date? Do you want Jaebeom to kill me?"

"Who's Jaebeom?"

"The guy Youngjae is gonna date this weekend." Mark answers his question but it only made Jinyoung more confused.

"Then why are you dating him when he's already dating someone else?" Jinyoung almost shouts, scandalized by the thought. He never did see Mark as someone who'll date a taken guy right under his partner's nose.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. Yugyeom, you need to explain things."

"Why will he explain things? It's you who need to explain shits, Mark." 

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, before Yugyeom did include himself in the conversation. "I guess I should apologize, hyung." Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung saw that the younger was looking at him. The apology is for him, then? "I lied about Mark hyung going on a date. It wasn't really a date. I just told you that it was to see if it'll still affect you as how I hoped it would."

"You did what?" Jinyoung asks, appalled by the confession.

"Listen, hyung. I just want you to patch things up with Mark hyung. I just want to see if you still have feelings for Mark hyung because I want you both to get back together. I'm sorry for what I did. I just want you guys to be together again because I know that Mark hyung still loves you, and from what you did and everything you said just now, I could say that it's the same for you too. You both love each other still, so please just please get back together."

Jinyoung is a mixture of shocked and a bit of lost too since Yugyeom has said a lot. Mark was a bit faster to recompose himself though and was talking to his brother now. "Gyeom... I appreciate your concern but... what you did is still..." Mark sighs as Yugyeom keeps his head down. "This matter is between me and Jinyoung. You should not involve yourself here."

Jinyoung still doesn't have anything to say until Yugyeom nods. He could still see how the younger looks sad, but Jinyoung doesn't know if he could do something to make him feel better. So he ends up saying nothing until Yugyeom excuses himself to leave.

It was a minute after when Jinyoung realized that he was left with Mark. The older wasn't saying anything so Jinyoung took that as his chance to excuse himself too and leave. He played with his hands as he talked. "I guess all those I said was unnecessary, huh? Since, it wasn't really a date and... gosh I'm so stupid. Anyway, I'm sorry for saying all that. You can just forget everything I've said."

"Everything?" Mark suddenly asked. "Including the part where you said that you still want to come back to me? That you still want us to get back together?"

Jinyoung almost winced at that. He wants to take his words back but who is he kidding? He won't be able to do that. He's already said too much. Taking any of those back would be futile. So instead, Jinyoung chose to be honest all the way. "Although I do... it doesn't mean it'll happen."

"And why not?" Mark asks again, eyes searching for his answer. "I would still wait for you, you know? If you still love me the same and if there's a chance that you'll take me back again.. I could wait. And I would."

"But what if... I can't prioritize you over something else which is important for me?"

"Like studies? Jinyoung, I won't ever ask you to prioritize me over that. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I ask you that?"

"And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't give you that?"

Mark stops for a second and reaches for his hand again. "Jin, do you really think that's how I want us to be? We're still so young and have a lot of things ahead of us. Yes, we do love each other but... do you really think I would want us to think about nothing else and just us? That I would want us to not mind anything else aside from our relationship?" Softly, Mark squeezes his hand and stares at him lovingly. "What I want is for us to stay together, get through all of those things together and continue on loving each other along the way. Did you not know that?"

Jinyoung felt the side of his eyes burning as he continues to stare at Mark. All his love is showing in his eyes, and Jinyoung missed seeing himself in those. "I'm sorry."

Mark reached for his face and touched his cheek. "For?"

"For thinking wrong." He tells Mark, trying not to cry. "I thought breaking up would be better. I thought I was being fair to you by breaking up with you because I can't prioritize you. I thought that it would be better for us to break up just because I didn't want to feel guilty for not giving you what you need and what you deserve."

Mark hushed him and pinched his chin softly. "What I need is to be with you... and I hope I'm deserving of that too."

Jinyoung holds Mark hand back, and squeezed on them gently. "Will you still take me back, then?"

"Jin, I was only waiting for you."

"But I don't like waiting anymore." Jinyoung immediately says, shaking his head. "You said that you want us to get through everything together and I want that too. I was wrong to think that breaking up would be better but never again will I think of that."

Mark smiles at what he said. "You'll never want to break up with me again because of priorities?" 

Jinyoung smiles too. "Never again."

They were staring lovingly at each other when they heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. When they checked, it was Yugyeom. "Uhm.. I... just... forgot my phone here..." The younger took his phone which he has left on the table. "Very well, carry on."

As Yugyeom dashed to leave, Mark shakes his head but didn't lose his smile. "I'll deal with that brat later."

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! :))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Have a Merry Christmas everyone! <3


End file.
